There are several prior art devices that permit some movement of a hair dryer drying/blowing barrel. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,980 to Lee et al., discloses, in part, an elongated, semi-rigid, semi-flexible, bendable gooseneck tubing connected at one end to the body element of a hair dryer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,008 to Goldberg discloses, in part, a portable hair dryer having a foldable hollow pistol-type handle that is pivotally connected to the dryer's tubular housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,246 to Costa discloses, in part, a hair dryer having a body resting on a saddle-shaped base attached to a handle—the base having a pin which projects into a cutout on the handle to limit rotation.
Prior art solutions permit motion in one plane and result in relatively non-smooth movement of the barrel. What is therefore needed is a product which permits a more fluid and greater range of motion.